In an effort to make a database more scalable, available, and failure-resistant, the database may be hosted on multiple nodes each of which hosts zero or more fragments of the database. Different tables of a database may be distributed on different database fragments and different data records of the same table may be distributed on different database fragments.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.